Histories Wrongdoing
by Gachmara
Summary: Harry and Voldemort died when they fought in the battle of Hogwarts. But instead of waking up in heaven or hell or wherever he thought he would pass on to, he is reborn in the medieval ages as noble lords firstborn. Mayhaps the work of death and the deathly hallows for it's master.
1. Chapter 1

Histories Wrongdoing

* * *

I do not own Harry potter or any charecters right now that are on the story.

Hi, this is kinda the beta work on a challange i gave before, it will be a time travel fanfic with some smut, or at least i'm planning on it.

So here you go, the first taste of an hopefully awesome story=)

* * *

Histories Wrongdoing

Chapter 1.

The air is thick with sorrow and hatred, with fury and desperation. A big mass of people is casting rays of light in every kind of color around them from sticks, but most prominently are the majestic red lights and eerie green rays rushing through the wind and crashing against people. The once beautiful and great seat of learning called Hogwarts was now in ruins, filled with great battle cries of the giants thundering through the air. In one corner of the castle a pink-haired female managed to hit a black clothed male with a silver mask with a purple ray at his chest, the man hit suddenly stops moving and falls down on the floor with a crushed heart. The woman turns around with a winning smirk to help the haggard looking man beside her when she suddenly hears a cackling laugh and the last thing she sees is green light on the walls coming from behind her. The man stops for a brief moment with a vision of heart breaking sorrow and disbelief etched into his face as he whispers "Nym". He watches as the woman's face turns from joy to fear filled shock while her mouth forms the word "Remus". He's normally calm and collected features quickly turns into an all-consuming rage, and with a bellow that shouldn't be possible from a man with his thin stature he throws himself against the cackling black-haired woman. With a flurry of lightning fast moments the man fires of an immense number of red, yellow and even green lights against the black-haired woman. The black-haired woman stops cackling for moment and widens her eyes when she sees the incoming barrage of lights and snarls, her once extremely beautiful visage twisting into the ugliness that her dark heart possess. With a ferocious whip of her hand she conjures a pale blue colored wall of energy in front of her, and the incoming attacks strikes it with sounds of clashing steel and shrieks. The wall cracks under the enormous pressure and a pale red spell get through and manage to slice the woman's cheek open, the woman feels the pain and reaches up with her hand and touches the wound and lifts her hand up in front of her eyes. She gives a startled sound when she sees the red hand; slowly she starts to shake with shock and anger. She then turns her head and focuses her shocked eyes upon Remus. "You dare to attack me… you dare to hurt me, to make me bleed." She says in shocked whispers but as her voice grows in strength so does the rage in it" Me! A Pureblood of the highest nobility, while you are a filthy half breed with blood less worth then the blood of mudbloods. Die you pathetic freak of a werewolf!" she screams at him and with eyes glinting of madness, she creates a volley of silver arrows and with thrust of her hand, she sends them against the man called Remus.

Remus had not been idle as the woman in front of him stayed still out of shock. He had run to the downed pink-haired woman and tried to see in desperate hope if she had a pulse, only for his hopes to crash down when he felt nothing but cooling skin beneath his hand. The man looked up only to see several dozen silver arrows only a few meters away, rushing through the air to him. With a fast motion he summons a big piece of wood in front of him and take cover as he hears loud "thuds" from the wood, then he banishes the wall of wood against the woman and conjures a whip of flames that he cracks at her. The woman shatters the wood with a angry red spell and transforms the flame into a snake which she commands to attack Remus, to distract him while she prepares a more powerful spell to finish him off, she also sends a spell with eerie green light with while saying "avada kedavra". Remus transfigures a stone wolf from a piece of broken stonewall beside him, and with a whip of his and animates it and orders it to attack the snake. As he turns his focus on the woman again he sees the green curse rushing against him and throws himself on ground to evade it. Alas the floor is full of broken pieces of glass, wood and stone and Remus managed to hit his leg on broken piece of glass cutting him deeply. The woman finishes preparing the spell and summons a very large long flaming snake and commands it to attack the werewolf, while she also banishes a dozen pebbles sized silver bullets at him. Remus with his wolf kills the snake but sees as his wolf gets crushed and molten by a large flaming tail, Remus turns around to see a 45 feet long burning snake hissing at him. He tries to shoot several cooling spells and conjuring water but nothing seems to work as the snake just makes some angry hisses and tries to strike him with either his mouth or his tail. Remus so far manages to evade the snake but the wound on his leg is starting to take is toll as it slowly heals, suddenly from right behind the large snake Remus sees several glinting objects rushing at his direction through the air and tries to dodge. He is able to dodge most of them but feels pain in his shoulder with such intensity, that it can only mean one thing: Silver. He curses as he feels the poisonous substance flowing through his veins and he feels how his strength fails him as it fails all werewolves that have silver in them. His vision starts gain black spots and his breaths are getting hard and labored, with an enormous act of will he manages to lift his arm and conjures a flying white phoenix against the black-haired woman, the spell seems to drain his last strength and falls down on the ground head first. With a snort of disbelief the woman commands the flaming snake to get in the ice spells path and they extinguishes each other and says "is the little half breed angry at Bella for killing his blood-traitor bitch, is it trying to kill me? "With a mocking smile on her once luscious and beautifully ruby red lips, that is now as pale white and thin as the rest of her body she says with a voice so sweet it rots honey, but fails to notice when Remus hand grabs onto something metallic "Well now I'm killing it too, doesn't it want that? To be with its bitch? Well Bella will allow it to see its bitch again, but first a little fun don't you say" Bella says with maniacal grin as she licks her lips in eagerness. Just as she is about to curse Remus he looks at Nyms body and says "I'm sorry, I couldn't get the revenge you deserve, I'm sorry that we can't see as Teddy grows up into the great man he will surely become" and bows his head in shame, Bella smile grows even larger as she hears him accept his fate and bow down in front of her as he should do, and bows down to say something. Suddenly with speed and strength that seemed unreal Remus arm shoots forward and thrusts an silver arrow into Bellas stomach and twist around, Bella screams in pain as she jumps away and levels her wand against Remus defiant eyes and says " Crusi..."

Suddenly a green rays shoots past her and hit Remus right into the chest and he falls back into the dirt with his face turned to Nyms as they in death stared into each other's eyes. Bella turns around to see a man clothed black robes, black long hair and a face with black eyes and a large hooked nose.

* * *

Thank you for reading this and i hope to publish chapter 2 in the next days. It will be about the battle of Hogwarts as it is in the movies but with some twist here and there and the hopefully the beginning of the real story.=) see yah=)

Give reviews if i need to work on something=)

P.S. i wanted to make a quick story about Remus and Tonks since i believe you never found out how they died. so yea there you go:D


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I do not own Harry Potter or any characters that exists right now in my story.

Hello again=) here is the preview of chapter 2, review and i hope the next chapter will be out in the next couple of days;P i might take a bit longer since there is the last bit before graduation and this week i have a ball to attend=D

Enjoy!

* * *

Histories Wrongdoing Chapter 2

"Why did you do that! He was my prey Snape!?" Bella snarled with anger at the black-haired man as he slowly lowered his arm. The man in question walked over to Bellatrix and looked down upon the body of Remus with something akin to bitterness and sadness in his eyes, luckily for him it seemed that Bella didn't notice.

"I saw an opening and took it" the man drawled "besides if you had done your job you wouldn't be in this situation Lestrange" he said as he took his wand and moved over her stomach with a green light emanating from the tip, and the wound slowly healed as it had been a wound from cursed silver. She gave him a venomous glare and said "how dare you speak to me like that you ungrateful half-blood". The man gave her a bored look and said" you know, most people would thank the man who healed you. But enough of this, I was sent by the Dark Lord to get his inner circle." The woman's attitude changed as soon as she heard the last bit, she went from angry and indignant to happy and worshipping to angry again. "The master sent you, you IDIOT! Why didn't you say so from the beginning." She scowled and disappeared in black smoke to Hogsmeade. The man sighed deeply and with a last look on the two bodies he too disappeared in black smoke.

The stone corridor was silent except for the distant rumblings, screams and steps from people fighting and running. After a while a black-haired man with dark skin appeared in white smoke and got into a fighting position. When he realized that no one was there he relaxed a little and started to scan his surroundings, when he found the bodies of Nym and Remus he seemed to gain ten years as his features screamed sadness and anger. He walked up to them slowly as if almost not believing what he saw, when he got close he started to cry without seeming to realize it, if you were close enough you could hear him whispering" Why you two, Tonks you were to young, I knew I shouldn't have let you come here so soon after giving birth. And you Remus, you were supposed to be the light's symbol that even dark creatures could have golden heart, you two with your child were a symbol of unity. Poor Ted…" his whispering continued for some time as he walked slowly to the bodies. When he got there he bent down and with a shaking hand caressed Nyms cheek and sobbed silently for a few moments. After a while he stopped and just as he took both Nym's and Remus's hands to disappear, a voice sounded through the castle, a voice that made the man pale in fright and whisper in utter terror "V voldimort". "You have fought valiantly, but in vain. I do not wish this; every drop of magical blood spilt is a terrible waste. I therefore command my forces to retreat, in their absence dispose of your dead with dignity. Harry Potter: I now speak directly to you. On this night you have allowed your friends to die rather than to face me yourself, there is no greater dishonor. Join me in the forbidden forest and confront your fate, if you do not I shall kill every last man, woman and child that tries to conceal you from me." The nasal and cold voice whispered into every living things mind for miles around. With this over the dark skinned man quickly grabs their hands and disappears in white smoke, and the silence continues again…

* * *

Review!=)


End file.
